


home (it always points to where you are)

by apollojustice



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollojustice/pseuds/apollojustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>finn likes stars and poe wants him to be his star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	home (it always points to where you are)

Finn is special (angelic, holy even). He appeared in Poe’s and the entire Resistance’s lives when they most needed someone like him – he appeared out of nowhere (somewhere, somehow. another kid stolen from his family and bound to fight and give his life in the name of The First Order). He “betrayed” his own in the name of something he believed: justice. Don’t get him wrong, though. It hurt and it costed him (so) much to do what he did. Hearing the knife-sharp words: “traitor”. It had hurt.

He showed up so suddenly. Helped Poe, helped BB-8, helped Rey, helped the Resistance. All in the name of something he truly belied in, after losing one of his in battle. After experiencing the horrifying pain of watching a friend, a brother, die in his arms. Poe still cannot believe such wonderful person could appear in his life.

It feels terrible. Solo died and General Leia is heartbroken (yet so strong, so brave) – but she keeps the Resistance’s heads held high. Finn is now considered a vital part of the “team”, R2-D2 woke up (C-3PO is happy), and they have the full map to Luke’s location. Maybe _this_ time they’ll get to finish this awful, dark war for good.

* * *

 

Poe is interesting, too. Always optimistic, always keen on flying, fond of showing his skills as a pilot. Lately, though, he got this _terrible_ habit of showing off his skills just to impress Finn (who had worn _his_ jacket for quite a bit). He blames it on Finn’s charming smile, though.

And when he gives it a serious thought (a.k.a. when he actually stops to think about it), how long had it been since he felt this happy (and complete)? Finn. Finn made him happy in a way he could not describe. His voice, the way he had worn his jacket, his naive smile. Hell, Poe had even picked his name. Finn. Finn, it was. Not FN-2187. No. Finn.

Poe’s wondering about this when Finn’s pleasant, friendly voice swims through his ears. Poe’s face is blushing a bit (a lot, actually). Finn doesn’t notice it.

\- Hey, why are you so quiet? – Finn points out, leaning his back on the wall and letting his gaze focus on the beautiful show that space itself gave.

Finn had always enjoyed looking at the stars. The planets, the nebulas. Asteroids, seas of neon. Looking at the stars was a privilege, a privilege he was rarely granted, at least as a Stormtrooper.

Poe noticed this and a small smile escaped his lips.

\- Just thinking about stuff, you know? – He murmured, eyes darting to Finn’s hurt arm, covered in bandages.

\- Shouldn’t you be resting, champ? – Poe got up and stood next to Finn. Both looking at the infinite universe through an infinitively smaller window. When they thought about it, it was almost ridiculous. Panic inducing, even.

How small they could be compared to an endless cosmos made of stars and planets.

* * *

 

It started as an accident. Poe stumbled across Finn’s cute voice and nice, warm smile and fell immediately. He didn’t really mind it, though: who would mind falling in love with Finn? He was an angel, a gift from the gods (a gift to Poe, specially). Poe didn’t really care if his thoughts sounded cheesy – he _was_ cheesy. He enjoyed being cheesy. He liked to spoil the people he liked and he knew he did it pretty damn well.

Who wouldn’t want to – spoil Finn – and just give him a lot of hugs and kisses? Poe sure as hell wants to.

It started as an accident. General Leia Organa was talking to C-3PO about what could possibly happen after Rey talked to Luke and showed him his lightsaber when Poe spaced out, blurry vision and ringing ears. Finn noticed this. He was astute and clever and quickly knew Poe was about to either a. Pass out b. Pass out _and_ fall on the floor. He got up as quickly as he could and Poe felt his hand on his shoulder. It was comforting in a way he could not explain.

\- Excuse us, General. – Finn stuttered, trying to keep it as cool as possible. He was too proud to admit it but he was a bit intimidated by Leia. – P-Poe here seems to be feeling a bit bad, so I-

\- No need to explain it, Finn. – She quickly answered, showing a kind and understanding smile. – If he feels worse, though… Take him to the sickbay, won’t you?

\- Sure.

The rest of the conversation felt like nothing but incoherent mumbles, as Poe’s ringing got worse and his head felt lighter. All he felt was Finn’s warm hands holding his shoulders tightly.

_“_ _Don_ _’_ _t worry, Poe. I got your back, buddy._ _”_

* * *

 

Poe had woken up hours later to Finn’s worried expression (much to Poe’s dislike. he hated seeing Finn distressed). His head felt better and the ringing in his ears was gone. Chewie was around, and gave both of them a puzzled expression, followed by a whine.

\- Oh my god, are you ok? – Finn asked, immediately after that raising his hand and apologizing – That was a stupid question, I’m sorry.

\- Dude, that was not stupid, don’t worry. – He said, trying to appease Finn – It was actually pretty good to feel someone caring _this_ much about me. So don’t sweat it.

Finn laughed the awkwardness off but didn’t take his eyes off of Poe, constantly looking for possible signs of sickness. Poe laughed eventually and Chewie made a disgruntled noise.

\- What are you laughing at? – Finn asked, frowning.

\- Just… Don’t pay it any mind.

_I_ _’_ _m laughing because your eyes are focused on me yet you don_ _’_ _t seem to notice how much I_ _’_ _m starting to like you._

* * *

 

Poe can’t sleep. Had bad dreams from time to time ever since he was a kid. Restless nights, damp hair and cold, shaky hands. Poe can’t sleep. It’s three a.m. according to the Galactic Standard Time and he feels like his head might blow up.

The view outside the ship is idyllic. Poe liked space, always wanted to be a pilot or an astronaut since he was young (just to see the stars). He used to dream of the cold, the unmistakable cosmic cold of space.

He remembered Finn. How was Finn’s life before he was taken from his family? Did he remember anything? Did those sick fucks take even the slightest rest of memories he had?

He heard a loud knock, followed by a lower knock (almost as the person who knocked on the door realized they knocked on the door too loudly and regretted it). Poe smiled, because he felt like the only person who could do such adorable, shy thing was Finn. Finn, always Finn.

Poe eventually got up scratching his hair lazily. When he opened the door he was greeted by a nervous smile.

\- I’m sorry to bother you, I know it’s late, but. I can’t sleep. – Finn almost whispered, as if he was confessing a bad thing. – I’m sorry, if you want I’ll go back to my room, but I couldn’t…

Awkward silence.

\- Sleep? – Poe eventually concluded his ranting.

\- Yeah! Yeah, that. – Finn barely yelled, making Poe laugh. - So since I couldn’t sleep, I, for some reason, thought that _maybe_ you couldn’t sleep either and thought about just. Coming here, you know. – He explained, gesturing with his hands.

\- Yeah, I see. – Poe said, humored. – But you did well, Finn. You did very well. – He patted Finn’s shoulder and Finn couldn’t help but smile.

* * *

 

They’re standing next to each other yet again, a pair of brown eyes focused on the stars (and the other pair of brown eyes focused on the other man).

Finn tells Poe about the nearby constellations. Weird names followed by weirder names and other constellations with even weirder names – things Poe would never bother trying to remember.

\- You see that one? – Poe asks, pointing to a bright blue star.

\- Yeah, that’s… Not a constellation. That’s a star, Poe. – Finn answers, snorting.

\- Yeah I know, but do you see it?

\- Yeah.

\- It reminds me of you.

Finn’s eyes showed some sort of insecurity all of the sudden and Poe worried he had maybe overstep some sort of boundaries. _Bad move bad move bad move ba-_

\- Is it because I’m too hot? – Finn asked, a smug smile spread across his lips.

Poe laughed like he never laughed before.

\- Yes, Finn. Definitely. _Definitely._

Finn laughed for a second and their hands almost clashed. _Almost, dammit._

\- Poe, you’re a good guy, you know? – Finn confessed, followed by a deep sigh. – You’re a great friend, a great pilot, and a good person. I’m glad I met you.

\- Same goes to you, Finn. You’re the sweetest.

Both smiled as if they were telling secrets to each other.

* * *

 

Finn is shy and quiet and Poe likes to be loud. Finn observes the stars quietly, occasionally pointing out which constellations they belong to and the position they occupy – while Poe likes to talk about how “cool” planets x,y,z look like and how neat it would be to fly around them and their atmospheres, to observe their water, ice, fire, lava, volcanoes, dust, rain and wind, chemistry and physics, life and death.

Poe fell for Finn’s perfectionism and Finn fell for Poe’s messiness.

\- Finn. – Poe suddenly called him, leaving Finn startled for a few seconds. – Can I ask you something?

Finn seemed uneasy.

\- Sure.

Poe seemed unsure.

\- Do you like coffee?

A puzzled look and an expecting expression (as usual).

\- Yeah…? I guess?

\- Cool! Neat. Really cool. – Poe almost yelled and Finn’s eyebrows raised involuntarily. – Would you like to have, like, a coffee… Break? With me?

\- So… You’re asking me out.

\- Definitely. – Poe answered almost automatically.

Finn smiled yet again.

* * *

 

Rey is good at noticing things and Poe and Finn suck at hiding them. She gave them a grin from time to time when she saw them together and Finn wondered why (while Poe wondered why not).

Poe, as much as he _pretended_ to dislike to admit, was (and will always be) cheesy and overly romantic. He liked to spoil his dates and be protective of them. Working as a pilot, though, had left him with little to no time for that.

But Finn was around and he was just something else. Too important and lovely not to want. Though he knew his job implied many risks – maybe that was why none of his previous relationships had worked – he felt like he _needed_ Finn. And when he _needs_ something, he _has_ to have that something. That’s how he has always been, so it was no surprise when he caught himself thinking of cheesy nights with dumb movies and bad music, with cuddles and small kisses.

* * *

 

Third night they can’t sleep (or try not to, perhaps just to be with each other) and their hands clash this time – though neither of them moves them away.

\- You see that one? – Finn asked for the fourth time wearing an impatient yet curious expression.

\- What? – Poe suddenly snapped out of it and quickly tried to understand what Finn was talking about.

\- That moon, Poe. – He sighed, yet seemingly amused by Poe’s distraction.

\- Oh. Yeah, the shiny one? What about it?

Finn sighed, as if he was trying to gather courage.

\- It kind of reminds me of your eyes. – Finn blurted out, so quietly, so shyly. – And your hair, and stuff like that.

Poe felt an inner joy and bliss (and embarrassment, distinguished by the faint tone of pink on his cheeks). He just wanted to kiss him.

\- Say, Finn…

Poe took a step forward, facing Finn and focusing his sleepy eyes on the other man’s eyes. Finn pulled down the sleeves of his sweater and gave Poe a happy (yet extremely sleepy) smile.

\- If I kissed you right now, would that be ok? – Poe was just as straightforward as Finn imagined.

\- Definitely. – Finn answered, much To Poe’s amusement.

**Author's Note:**

> i should improve this but im too tired


End file.
